Mélancolie
by Kaori-same
Summary: L'humeur mélancolique, la distance, et quelques regrets qui traînent ; Léolio est un impatient qui attend sagement de revoir ceux qui lui manquent. -LeoKura léger-


**Mot de l'auteur : **Je n'ai pas écrit sur Hunter x Hunter depuis des années, littéralement. Je dois m'y réhabituer, relire les mangas, me rematter un peu l'anime... Mais évidemment, je dois préciser que je suis fascinée par ces personnages depuis 2007 et voir un nouvel anime ainsi que des nouveaux chapitres avec le retour attendu depuis 10 ans de Leolio m'a apporté beaucoup de bonheur... Donc je m'y remets, difficilement. Une petite fic un peu nostalgique pour commencer, parce que c'est ce que HxH m'inspire...

**Disclaimer** : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Warning : **Leolio x Kurapika (très léger). Ce qui veut dire garçon x garçon ! Vous êtes prévenus ! POV Leolio.

**Musique : **« The A-team » de Ed Sheeran.

* * *

><p>Leolio n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Dehors, la pluie tombait, l'orage grondait, et tandis que le tonnerre faisait trembler les murs, l'eau mesquine s'insinuait sournoisement entre les joints de la fenêtre qui auraient dû être réparés depuis longtemps. Les fuites détrempaient la moquette en atteignant le sol de la chambre d'étudiant du jeune homme, et il les observait sans parvenir à trouver ses livres de médecine plus intéressants. En réalité, l'ambiance grisâtre de la pièce et l'humidité ambiante le démoralisaient, et l'eau qui coulait le long des murs à la tapisserie gondolée captivaient le peu d'attention qui lui restait. Il ne pensait à rien, en regardant les filets d'eau se promener contre les vitres et contre ses murs. Le jeune homme les regardait sans les voir. Autour de lui sur son bureau, des livres par dizaines, ouverts, éparpillés, certaines pages recouvertes de gribouillis et certaines phrases surlignées d'un jaune fluo agressif ; plusieurs de ces livres semblaient n'avoir été achetés que pour rester éternellement fermés sur le sol, servant de décoration et recouvrant la moquette jusqu'à l'endroit où la zone devenait trop humide, près de la fenêtre. Un crayon dans la main du brun tournoyait le long de son pouce, de ce geste automatique des jeunes qui ont trop l'habitude de s'ennuyer en cours, et il attarda son regard sur les quelques photos qu'il avait affichées pour décorer la petite pièce.<br>Des sourires, un petit garçon brun vêtu de vert, à l'air joyeux et innocent, un autre aux cheveux d'un blanc argenté qui restait près de lui en tirant la langue d'un air fripon vers le photographe, et un autre, blond, à peine plus vieux, qui posait sur les deux autres un regard rassurant, presque tendre, quoiqu'assez amusé. Une autre photo montrait les deux enfants en train de grimper sur Leolio, qui faisait une grimace atroce parce qu'ils lui faisaient mal, et une autre représentait seulement le blondinet qui semblait ne pas être conscient qu'il était pris en photo pendant qu'il lisait un livre, tranquillement assis sur un banc.

Où pouvaient-ils être, tous, maintenant ? Le temps avait passé, un peu trop lentement à son goût. Oh, il était passionné. Rien n'aurait pu le motiver plus que ces études qui lui prenaient le plus clair de son temps. Pourtant, comme ce dimanche après-midi pluvieux, les études lui semblaient lointaines, tristes et fades, par rapport aux couleurs bariolées et à ces sourires qui ornaient les photos. Il posa son crayon et s'empara de son portable. Il fixa l'objet, longuement, avant de le reposer. Impossible de briser leur pacte ; ils avaient promis de ne se revoir que quand ils auraient réussi à atteindre leurs objectifs. Pourtant, le sien était de loin le moins dangereux. Sans nouvelles, le plus vieux du groupe pouvait s'attendre à tout. Ne plus jamais recevoir la moindre nouvelle. Parce qu'ils pouvaient bien tous être morts, ou blessés, ou dans de beaux draps, loin de ses préoccupations d'étudiant en médecine. Il éloigna le portable de lui d'un mouvement agacé ; il s'en voulait parfois d'être un tel romantique. Un idéaliste, même. Ou bien pareil à une mère angoissée, dont les enfants resteraient délibérément injoignables,condamnée à attendre qu'ils l'appellent, à attendre un jour qui ne viendrait peut-être jamais. L'idée ne lui plaisait pas et ça le mettait en colère. Pas vraiment réputé pour être d'une patience infinie, le brun balança son portable sur le lit à deux mètres de lui et se redressa d'un bond, conscient qu'il ne pourrait plus rien réviser pour aujourd'hui. Il avait froid, et le café tiède qui traînait sur ses livres ne lui avait pas apporté le réconfort qu'il aurait voulu. Après s'être étiré un peu, il s'étala sur son lit, et fixa le plafond bruni par l'humidité, qui suintait à cause de la pluie qui ne semblait pas vouloir cesser.

Il ferma doucement les yeux et imagina ce que les trois autres pouvaient bien être en train de faire. Quelles guerres menaient Gon et Killua ? Quels ennemis tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres leur barraient la route ? Combien d'amis et de gens sincères rencontraient-ils, combien de traîtres ? Il se sentit un peu insignifiant, et cela le fit sourire. Quelque part, il aurait bien aimé être avec eux. Que ça pouvait être ennuyeux d'être perdu au fin fond de livres épais quand vos amis vivaient une vie trépidante... Comme souvent, il se prit à regretter de ne pas les avoir suivis. Et puis il soupirait, et pensait à autre chose. En espérant qu'ils allaient bien. Se maudissant un peu de ne pas pouvoir être là pour casser la gueule à quiconque oserait leur faire du mal. Tout en sachant qu'ils pouvaient sans doute se défendre seuls.

Et puis il pensait à Kurapika.

A ce moment-là, la sensation de nostalgie se faisait plus douloureuse. Brûlante, même, au creux de sa poitrine. Combien de nuits d'insomnie lui avaient causé ces pensées... Il se tournait, se retournait, changeait de position dans son lit et pourtant impossible de se débarrasser de cette gêne qui lui broyait les entrailles doucement. Oui, ils s'étaient dit au revoir dans les règles. En bons amis. En meilleurs ennemis, ravis de leurs disputes, conscients de leur chance, petits sourires et plaisanteries douteuses. Leolio se vantait d'avoir réussi à parfois faire sourire le descendant de la lignée Kuruta dans les moments où le blond n'en ressentait même plus le besoin. Il avait réussi à s'immiscer derrière la barrière de modestie et d'intérêt poli que le Kuruta construisait entre lui et les autres, s'enveloppant dans son petit cocon et son désir de vengeance, se protégeant de tout le reste. Ils étaient devenus amis. Les moments légers passés ensemble lui revenaient par vagues et lui faisaient autant plaisir qu'ils lui faisaient mal ; le bonheur sourd de ces moments merveilleux et tranquilles, mais qui ne reviendraient jamais. Les mêmes sensations qu'avec Pietro, son ami qu'il avait perdu à cause de la maladie qui l'avait emporté. Pourtant, il avait eu des années pour dire à Pietro à quel point il comptait pour lui. Il lui avait souvent répété, au risque de paraître chiant. Au contraire, il n'avait pas réussi à mettre son ego de côté lorsqu'il avait voulu le dire à Kurapika. Et maintenant, il le regrettait.

Le son de la pluie l'avait endormi, et dans ses rêves, il se retrouvait au milieu des trois autres, à manger dans un restaurant stupide, à dire des choses sans intérêt, à se disputer pour rien, et lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul avec Kurapika, il n'avait pas perdu son temps en fioritures et il lui avait dit qu'il allait lui manquer et qu'il devait prendre soin de lui. Dans la réalité, le blond aurait sans doute réagi en souriant poliment et en lui disant de faire attention à ne pas trop faire l'imbécile, mais dans son rêve, le jeune garçon au regard mélancolique l'avait doucement attiré vers lui pour poser un baiser sobre et tendre sur les lèvres de l'apprenti médecin. Cruelle ironie que l'impossibilité de cette situation. Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, le brun ressentit une douleur encore différente, celle que l'on ressent quand on se réveille d'un rêve que l'on croyait vrai et qui s'éloigne de notre portée un peu plus à chaque seconde. Ces rêves dans lesquels on aimerait replonger, sans avoir besoin de se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas vrais. Leolio avait été stupide. Il aurait dû l'embrasser et ne pas faire de manières. Il n'en faisait jamais, d'habitude. Il avait l'habitude du temps qui passe. Il savait que tout pouvait s'arrêter demain. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Peur du rejet, peut-être ? Le brun avait l'impression d'être un crétin à chaque fois qu'il repensait à tout ça. Il était le mieux placé pour savoir qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Il se promit que la prochaine fois qu'il le croiserait, il ne lui dirait même pas bonjour et le saluerait à sa manière en le prenant à l'écart dès que possible. L'idée lui plaisait. Le blond ne perdait rien pour attendre. S'il croyait être débarrassé de lui, aussi chiant, bruyant et intenable que l'apprenti médecin put être, Kurapika se fourrait le doigt dans l'oeil.

Ils allaient se revoir, Leolio en était persuadé. Il n'avait plus qu'à patienter. Il avait l'intime conviction qu'il n'aurait plus à attendre très longtemps.

* * *

><p><strong>Mot de la fin : <strong>Je n'écris plus de fanfics depuis longtemps donc je vais tenter d'en écrire d'autres pour m'y remettre comme il faut et éviter le OOC +_+. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! Je suis une grande fan de Leolio et de ce couple alors... voilà. N'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer fautes, coquilles et mauvaises tournures !

Et Leolio n'a plus qu'à attendre le prochain chapitre (j'espère le 331... ou le suivant) pour retrouver Kurapika après toutes ces années ! Je suis tellement impatiente que ça me bouffe XD.


End file.
